Jealousy
by luva4life23
Summary: Edd has been studying to be a Medical Practitioner . Selected as one of few student invited to attend a banquette Edd soon finds himself letting out his inner sassy side when a certain person tries to get between and attempt to take away his lover .
1. Chapter 1

" Kevin I insist that you stop fidgeting around and allow me to properly adjust your tie!" Eddward said as he attempted to keep his boyfriend focused on their yet to be night out

"I don't understand why we even have to go to this lame banquette. The only thing we will be getting out of going is getting insulted by all those snobs."

" Yes well those snobs had a vast array of options of whom to choose from yet they decided on me ."

It was a cool Spring evening in Peach creek and Eddward and Kevin had been preping for the last two hours to attend a banquette which eddward had been selected out of one hundred other medical practitioner students to attend.

" Well why are you dragging me along ? "

" Because I thought after all those grueling times I had to attend your athletic events you would at least be able to accompany me to at least one of my academic events."

Kevin sighed and slumped his shoulders as he sat down on the edge of Eddwards bed. He looked at his wrist watch to check the time . He then gazed around the room realizing that Eddward was not in the room anymore. As he was about to get up from the bed he felt those long slender arms snake around his abdominals from behind.

" How the hell did you get behi-"

But kevin was surprised and was silenced as he felt a warm breath being blown in the back of his neck sending a shudder down his spine. He turned around to see a light rosy blushing face looking back .

Kevin then let out a small groan as he felt teeth begin to nibble at his ear and was surprised that Edd was taking initiative. Kevin then slowly leaned in for a sweet and wanted kiss from his lover but was abruptly cut off by a sharp pain coursing through his face. He opened his eyes only to meet a familiar green desert plant named Jim mockingly being held by Eddward.

"Why- Why would you deprive me of your lips dork."

" Deprive? Wow Kevin I'm impressed someone has been looking into the dictionary I bought them ."

" That doesn't answer my question dork."

Eddward held his hand up to his mouth and let out a giggle

" Well kevin a honey bee cannot simply obtain honey, but must put fourth his part and work hard to get the sweetest of honeys."

Kevin slowly repeted what the dork had said in his head until he realised what Eddward meant and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks again making Eddward giggle.

" Come kevin let us venture out of our hive so you may collect your pollen."

Kevin gave a smirk and grasped Edds hand and led him out the door and motioned Eddward tword the bike allowing him to lock the doors and catch a quick glimpse of Eddwards perky bottom.


	2. Checking in

It was now 7:38 and the two lovers had 22 minutes left to arrive to the hotel on time to check in . Luckily due to Edds route suggestions they arived not a moment to soon.

Kevin unmounted his bike and held it still allowing Eddward to get off without problem. The two walked up to the thirty story Hotel. Kevin being the more muscular one of the two held his and Eddwards luggage bags in his left hand while he lowered his free hand and laced his fingers through Eddwards.

Kevin and Eddward walked through the clear glass automatic doors and walked up to the front desk to check into a room.

Kevin then placed a small kiss on Eddwards cheek .

" I'm proud of you Edd."

Edd felt a hot rush go to his face as he blushed.

" Hello welcome to El Paraiso Hotel!" Said a perky red head behind the desk as she smiled. " How may i assist you today."

"What does Paraiso mean?"

" It means paradise in spanish Kevin." Edd lovingly said to Kevin as he covered his mouth to giggle at how curious Kevin was.

The two noticed the employee just standing there waiting.

"Oh umm we're here to check in." Kevin said apologetically

" Okay how large is the party?"

" Party I thought this was a banquette ?" Kevin said as he turned shocked to Edd.

" How many people in a room." The employe giggled and turned to face the person next to kevin who was giving her a glare that could kill.

Eddward knew she got the hint after he purposley snaked his arms around kevin making the employee feel uncomfortable.

" umm..." Kevin slowly started say as he looked back and forth at the two feeling so much tension in the air he could practically eat it out of the air with a spoon. " Yea we will take a room with one bed." Kevin said trying not to show his blush at the thought of him and Eddward sleeping together somewhere else besides each others homes.

" Oh I'm terribly sorry sir but we just checked out our last single room with a queen bed to a young couple not to long ago." Said the employee as she made a quick devious grin to Eddward.

Eddward noticed this and could feel a heat rising ,but soon a smirk was plastered on his face.

Eddward then took out his wallet and a folder. He then took out a crinkle free paper and his I.D. and placed it on the black marble desk.

" Oh how silly of me I must have forgoten that I reserved a room for us already two weeks prior so we could avoid problems if they arose."

Kevin couldn't hold it in and excused himself as he let out a laugh due to hearing his favorite side of Edd emerge.

The employe almost snapped as Eddward asked for the manager. A tall man soon walked up to the desk.

" Yes hello my name is Thedore Smith what seems to be the problem here sir." The manager said as he smiled brightly/

" Hello yes I made reservations here prior to my arrival two weeks ago and am attending the Medical Practitioners of Peach Creek banquette."

" Ah yes and how may i be of assistance."

Eddward then grabbed kevins hand and caressed his fingers with his thumb.

" I reserved a room with one queen bed and we were informed by that employee that you had just rented out the last single to a young couple."

Theadore rose his eyebrows

" Oh I am terribly sorry to hear that may I have your name please."

" Certainly Eddward with two D's Marion Vincent." Edd then slid his I.D. to the manager.

" Hmmmm ah yes unfortunately your room was rented out I am so terribly sorry . Please accept our offer to be moved up to one of our luxury suites no extra charge."

"Will it be a single bed?" Kevin said almost to quick and excitedly to be understood.

Eddward giggled and the employee rolled her eyes.

" Yes and please accept a complamentary wine that will be sent up to your room by one of our employees. We hope you will have a pleasent stay at El Paraiso! " The manager said in a very excited and energetic way as he handed a room key to each of the two lovers and Eddwards I.D. back to Eddward.

"Yes thank you. Come sweetheart we must not be late." Eddward said as he pulled on Kevins hand.

Kevin went to pick up his bags but was surprised to see that they had been placed on a trolly cart and were being preped to be sent up to their room.

The two then disappeared behind very giant, carefully carved ,and engraved wooden doors.

" Melinda."

"Yes sir?" Said the red head.

" Please take this red wine up to Mr. Vincents and..." The manager then read from the paper for room registration that Eddward had left . " Ah and Mr. Barrs room."

Melinda took a deep breath.

" Oh and don't forget to take their bags waiting on trolly cart number 23 up to room 269."

Melinda made her way up the elevtor thinking how on earth that nerdy gap toothed guy got his hands on that muscular , tall, handsome, and manly guy.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened as an idea hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the positive feed back guys ^^! It really helps! Enjoy Chapter 3!

~ Ember :D _

Meanwhile as Melinda had begun going over her plot on floor 29 where all the luxary suites were , Eddward and Kevin were walking, arms locked, through a crowd of other Medical Practitioners and well known graduated ones.

"Eddward Marion Vincent! How long has it been?!"

A very familiar and high pitched voice spoke which had it echoing through Eddwards mind and Kevin had noticed that the way Edd tensed up his arm and squeezed Kevins that this was not going to be good.

Eddward turned around to face the familiar voice with all his strength and sighed.

" Greetings Marie."

Kevin stood frozen wondering why the hell Marie was there.

" Uuuh-."

But before Kevin could form any words Marie began to speak.

" I never believed it until I saw it with my own eyes Kevin and Double-D hand in hand!"

Eddward blushed as he giggled

" Yea well we're kinda dating Marie." Kevin said

" Aw isn't that adowable." Marie teased

" Marie if I may ponder and ask you to why you are here."

" Hmm? Oh yea! Well I was down at the lobby looking for Nazz , and Rolf , and I saw you two at the front desk and I just kind of pulled a slender man and followed you in here so give me back my notes!" Marie brightly smiled and laughed.

" Woah that son of a shepard and Nazz are here? " Asked kevin as he imitated Rolfs accent and laughed.

" Mhm we all thought it would be nice to get away from peach creek for a while."

" No kidding ."

" Hey Double-D I need your help on something." Said Marie shyly.

" Certainly but I beg you and insist we do it quickly we have 10 minutes before Dr. Eyzenawker begins his welcoming speech."

" But um... Alone." Marie said as she turned to Kevin.

" I'll be right back hun." Edd told Kevin as he tippy toed to reach kevins lips and gave him a kiss and gentaly bit down on kevins lower lip making Kevin let out a slight groan.

Kevin then whispered " Get taller."

To which Eddward whispered back " purchase me a step stool."

The two laughed and Kevin made his way to the Bar at the far end of the room.

Marie and Double-D made there way out into the lobby and into a small red couch that was at the far back.

" What seems to be troubling you Marie?"

" Well..." she looked down at her feet and then back at Double-D.

" You can trust me Marie." Edd offered a warm and loving smile to his old childhood friend who he now realized had changed and no longer had the same affectionate feelings tword Edd which allowed him to enjoy her precence.

Marie sighed and put her hand in her pocket and pulled it back out to reveal a small white velvet box.

" Me and nazz have been dating since freshman year of high school. And these past five years with her have been... like no other."

" Nazz and I ." Eddward corrected

" Still haven't changed." Marie laughed

Eddward continually stared at the small box occasionally thinking how amazing it would be to have kevin as a husband.

" So whats the problem? " Edd questioned.

" I just don't know how or when to tell her and the thought of her rejecting me is just so depressing I literally cry at just imagining that Double-D. I don't want to loose her. What if she dosn't feel the same?"

" Although it has nothing to do on the subject, Kevin is her best friend why was he not allowed to be informed of this situation I'm quiet sure he would have a better perspective on Nazz and be of more help on this situation."

" Thats just it they are _best friends _and best friends tell each other everything and I don't want to risk ruining the surprise!"

Edd and Marie continued talking for the remaining 4 minutes and Marie hugged Edd at the end of their conversation for the comfort and advice.

Melinda was texting a friend in the elevator as the door opened in the Lobby room revealing Edd hugging Marie.

Melinda took this opportunity to snap a picture.

"Got you." Melinda said with slyly. " Mr. Barr will be mine weather you like it or not." She whispered to herself.

Not noticing an old man that had been riding in the elevator along with her. As she exited the elevator she heard the man cough out the words , " Desperate."

She was now filled with rage.


	4. Chapter 4

Long-ish chapter? Lol thnks for reading guys! Sorry if it's not that great it's my first time but I really tried with this chapter more than the others :D. Enjoy! 3

~ Ember ^-^

It was now 9:47 . Food had been eaten, conversations and catching up had been done , speeches were given and applauded and the banquette had been nearing to an end. Kevin and Eddward were now slow dancing along with many other couples. Each embracing the others presence.

" You look amazing tonight." Kevin said in a slow and soft voice causing Edd to blush.

" You look dashing as well Kevin."

Kevin then dipped Edd and Edd gasped slightly.

"Don't worry I got you."

Edd felt a sense of saftey and assurance as he heard Kevin say those words. Edd wondered to himself as he gazed upon the tall, muscular man holding him by the waist. How on earth was he so lucky? What had he done so right that life decided to grant him this wonderful man? Edd began to list all of the wonderful qualities that Kevin had. His dreamy husky voice that was so rough and masculine and made you want to rip his clothes off and just start attacking him with kisses yet at the same time it was soft and gentle . And how his redish orange almost auburn hair shined . And how his body seemed as if it was chizled and perfectly crafted by an artist. And his smile that lit up a room in it's darkest hour and how his tan skin ,from all those grueling hours of athletic practice, was begging to be covered in small light kisses. And those eyes, oh dear oh my, those eyes that peirced through Eddward like darts, It felt as if they were staring right into his soul and ignited a fire deep within it. Eddward didn't know why Kevin had taken interest in him , but he was happy he did , Eddward knew that he loved Kevin.

Kevin stared at Edd who had the rosiest pink blush spreading from his left cheek, to his nose, and to his right cheek. He didn't know what the sock head was thinking but almost as if they read each others minds they both , at the same time, pulled into a passionate kiss and continued dancing the remaining time of the banquette.

Melinda made her way through the lobby as quickly as she could and went up to a door that was behind the front desk. She pulled out an employee key card and slid it through a card scanner on the door. She went over to a computer that was on a table next to a printer and she opened up her e-mail and downloaded the picture so that she could print it.

She took the stairs and made it up to their floor and accidentaly dropped the picture on the ground. She bent over to pick it up but froze as she heard two familiar voices coming from the elevator. she then backed up a bit to hide behind the wall so she could hear what they were talking about without them noticing her.

" Kevin please I insist you wait until we are inside! Desist this moment!"

" Aw come on I've been a good boy." Kevin said as he laughed and started to nibble on Edds ear lobe.

" K-Kevin please." Edd moaned.

Kevin then wrapped his arms around Edds slender waist from behind.

" Kevin would you be as kind to stop jabbing my lower back with your finger it wont assist you in convincing me." a slightly annoyed Edd said.

Kevin then leaned in , gentely kissed Edd and whispered in his ear. " Thats not my finger."

And with that Kevin grabbed Edd and tossed him over his sholder.

" This bee needs his honey!"

"K-KEVIN!."

Melinda could feel a rage build inside her but was startled when she heard classical music play. She took a peek around the corner and saw Kevin standing with the nerd outside their room .

Edd answered his phone to a crying Marie.

Kevin stared at Edd in an annoying manor but when that failed he started making puppy eyes and a lip trying to get Edds attention at the bludge Kevin had.

"Yes Marie we can most certainly talk tomorrow. Yes ok then. 3:30. I will text you the resturaunts address. Certainly it's a lunch date . Yes have a good rest Marie. Good bye."

Kevins look then turned confused and a bit defensive as he heard the word date and began to feel uneasy.

" Who was it?"

"Marie."

" Again? What did she want?" Kevin asked in a low tone.

" Just some stuff she needs to talk about."

" Like?"

" It's confidential information I am sorry but In time she will tell you herself." Edd said in a comforting voice.

" Is it the same thing she pulled you to the side for tonight?" Kevin lightened his tone.

" Yes." Edd said with the slightest of giggle at Kevins curiosity yet again.

Kevin couldn't help but smile and melt at the sight of Edd smiling and giggling. It was so cute.

Melinda then saw them enter their room and walked up to it only to hear hard breathing and panting. She waited a while and then the room soon fell silent. She then thought to herself, " Wow done already?" Until she heard a pop and hear that sensual voice of Mr . Barr say.

" Hey babe they sent up the wine that we had the night I asked you to be my boyfriend, choice." Kevin said lovingly.

" How wonderful. How about we take this into the bathtub ."

" Can we continue the honey making process in there.'' Kevin said laughing and winked at Edd

" Mmmm certainly less germs anyways." Edd said teasingly.

_Damn it_. Melinda thought but then gasped as she saw a hand hover next to her and knock loudly three times. She turned only to see the old man from the elevtor as he smile at her .

"You're welcome." He said mockingly.

She then turned to the door to see a shirtless Kevin with a towl around his waist and an Edd in a white fluffy robe wrapped around his waist just as snug as the towel was.

" Uhh... yes?" a confused Kevin asked

"uhh... ..." Melinda blabbered

" We didn't call for maid service but thank you for your concern." Eddward said as he placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door knob and closed the door.

Melinda turned around to yell at the old man only to find he was no were in sight.

" Stupid old fart."

_**This is **__**War**_. Melinda growled. Walking down back to the lobby to scheme yet again...


	5. Chapter 5

I know nothing tthat exciting happens in this chapter but I needed to make a chapter to work up to the next chapter which is going to be an explosion of amazingness and unicorns! xD Thanks guys!

~Ember :)

Melinda rushed into the employee lounge room thinking and plotting her next move. She bagan thinking to what she could use against that nerd from what they were talking about. She thought and thought and looked down only to notice that in her hand she still had the picture.

"Hmmm..." she began saying. " He did say he was going to lunch...and Mr. Barr did looked upset for some reason..."

An idea slapped her right in the face and she called out

"Aha!"

Melinda went up to the front desk and began rummaging through the drawers . She lasted a good three minutes before finding what she needed. An envalope, a sheet of paper,and a green pen. She went back into the lounge and began writting.

_"Don't trust him , keep an eye on him."_

She then folded the paper and stuffed it in the envalope along with the picture and sealed the envelope.

" Soon I will be bringing the wine up for Me and . Never will I have to hear Mr. Vincent and Mr. Barr." Melinda said to herself as she let out a cackle.

Back at the two love birds room , Eddward and Kevin sat in a jacuzzi sized bath tub filled up three fourths of the way with steaming hot water and the rest filled to the brim with mountains and mountains of cloud like bubbles. Surrounded by candles so they wouldn't have to turn on the light yet still be able to see each other with the light from the candles. A light glow hit each of them alluminating their skin .Allowing Edd to see Kevins body glistening from his tan and allowing Kevin to see Edds beautiful light porcelain skin began to get a bit pink from the heat of the water. They both endulged in the moment, in the relxing silence.

Kevin moved tword the edge and retreived two wine glasses that they had bought from the kitchen. He then grabbed the wine bottle and pourd a generous amount in each wine glass. He was careful not to spill and took one to Edd.

" A toast," Kevin said as he scooted next to his lover and raised his glass slightly. " To a brilliant Medical Pratiotioner I am proud of and love very much."

Edd raised his glass trying not to spill from gigling and cevering his mouth . Trying hard not to blush.

" And to true love." Edd said lovingly.

The two took sip and complimented the very fine wine as it danced around and caressed their taste buds.

Kevin pressed a button on a remote that had been placed on a towel as Edd looked curiously wondering what that remote did. His question was soon answered as the song Careless whisper began to play. He knew this song well and loved it , but what he loved most was that Kevin had chosen the saxaphone instrumental which was Edds prefered as it allowed him to try and listen to what keys were being played.

Kevin then placed an arm around Edd and pulled him even closer. He then placed small kisses on Edds forhead, then down to his nose, then on his cheeks, leading up to his jawline. A small gasp left Edds mouth making Kevins heart melt. Kevin then wrapped Edd around himself . The small Edd now sat on kevins lap facing him. Kevin then began to nibble on his ear and moved down to his neck finding Edds soft spot and began to suck on the light skin gentley . A couple of minutes passed by and Kevins love bites were stopped as he felt something poking his stomach. He didn't bother looking down or questioning what it was . Edd then looked at him to see gazing eyes and a smirk. He lowered his hand and gentaly stroked at Edds length and Edd began trembling. The two were abruptly surprised and nearly jumped ten feet as a hard knock was heard at the door.

Kevin sighed in annoyance and Edd pinched his cheek and assured him that they would continue when they got a better chance. Seeing as Kevin still had and angered look Edd bent down and pushed a finger inside of Kevin and pressed hard on his G-spot , he then slid back the skin on his erection and slightly suckled on the extreamly sensetive skin and to Kevins surprise he came no longer that thirty seconds in . Edd caught every last drop inside his mouth and swallowed it. Kevin looked as if he had just seen a ghost . "

_How the hell did he do that !?" _Kevin thought feeling shocked. _" That wasn't even a minute!" _he thought.

Edd giggled as he went to open to door only to reveal a blue haired male.

" Double the Edd boy! Rolf has finally found you! Where is casanova Kevin Hmm? He is here yes?" Rolf said excitedly.

Edd heard laughing in the backround and gestured Rolf to come inside.

" Casanova Kevin! It is good to see you."

" Haha yea good to see you too Rolf."

" Tell me double the Edd boy and Casanov Kevin why have you two hidden from Rolf and the others like Rolf hides from nana when she needs her foot bunions massaged."

" You're killing me Rolf." Kevin said as he laughed

" We haven't been hiding from you or the others at all Rolf." Edd said beaming a smile twords him. " As a matter of fact I spoke to Marie not to long ago."

"Yes Rolf knows this Rolf also knows now from the blue haired mistress that Double the Edd boy and Casanova Kevin have jumped the broom yes?" Rolf said smiling.

Edd thought to himself and broke out in the hugest blush and Kevin looked at him in confusion. Edd knew that jumping the broom in some cultures meant getting married as where Kevin thought it just meant they were going out .

" Umm Rolf would you like some wine?!" Edd said nearly shoving the wine down Rolfs mouth .

" Ahh yes thank you." Rolf accepted

" So Rolf." Kevin said " Where are the others?"

"Ah yes well the blond Nazz is asleep with Marie and I am here." Rolf explained

" Choice we should all hang out tomorrow." Kevin said

Edd then remembered he still had to send Marie the directions to the resturaunt. He then made his way to his cellphone and texted Marie.

_**[Marie:**_

_**Meet me at 3:30 at Lilians Crapes two miles North of here going straight on Lemon road.**_

_**~ Eddward]**_

Edd didn't expect a reply and he hoped he hadn't woken Marie up.

" It is time for Rolf to return to his room. Until then Edd boy and Kevin."

Kevin looked at Edd after Rolf left.

" I don't know how the hell you did that earlier , but I just want to say that I usually take way longer." Kevin said emberassed.

Edd giggled and said, " Those are your weak spots Kevin just as the skin on my neck is my weak spot." Edd blushed and giggled.

" Well... next time were taking longer." Kevin demanded.

Eddward planted a loving kiss on Kevin and whispered ." Of course."

They both went to bed hugging each other and embracing each others warmth. When Edd awoke he was surprised that Kevin was no where in sight. He looked at the time. It was 9:14 a.m. . He got up and went to shower . When he came out to get clothes he found Kevin sitting on a chair waiting for him.

"Morning dork." Kevin said smiling

" Good morning Kevin."

Eddward dressed quickly in black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve, he then put a dark red vest ontop and his high top black converse. To top it off his black beanie. He only took it off in front of Kevin since Kevin had a tendency to play with Edds jet black, long,soft, hair. That action of Kevin reminded Edd of a kitten.

Kevin grabbed a hold of Edds hand and led him to the small dining room and covered Edds eyes with his other hand.

" May I ask why you are covering my eyes." Edd said confused

Kevin then removed his hand and heard a small gasp escape Edd and Edd turned around to hug him.

The dining room table had a dozen white roses, fresh sliced fruits, fresh squeezed orange juice, heart shaped toast, and heart shaped pancakes. Edd loved everything he really loved how Kevin remembered he was a vegeterian and didn't even make himself anything with meat so Edd wouldn't be disgusted.

"K.k..Kevin." Edd said

Kevin kissed Edd and hugged him tightly only to be hugged tighter.

"I love it! Where on earth did you find all this."

" I made it." Kevin smiled

" Oh dear! How wonderful!"

Meanwhile at the room of a very irritated Melinda, plots and schemes were being made.

" Ok.. he leaves at 3:00 if I get there after 3:05 I should be able to reach my future husband still in his room alone, and leave the letter. hmmmm." Melinda thought to herself.

She walked down to the lobby and saw Marie.

"Perfect."

Melinda made her way twords the blue haired girl and asked in the sadest way she could.

" Ma'am please excuse the intrusion but my mothers in the hospital and I lost my cell phone could I please borrow yours?" Melinda said forcing out a tear.

" Yea sure no problem."

Melinda then made it look as if she was dialing but was really going through her massages and saw where she was schedualed to meet Edd.

_Lilians crapes. Got it_

Melinda then held the phone to her ear and made it look like there was no answer. She thanked Marie and soon started to get ready for her big plan to take place.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sad to say this fic is almost over! But! I want to know from you guys if I should make a sequel :D! I already have ideas for it ^^~! Thanks for all the positive feedback guys!

~Ember ^^ 3

_3:05 it's almost time. _

Said Melinda in her mind waiting around the same corner taking a quick look every now and then to make sure she didn't miss her chance.

Melinda watched and then retreated to hide herself as she saw their room door open revealing a flustered and blushing Edd with Kevin tightly wrapped around his left leg.

" Kevin Barr! I demand you desist and release my leg this instant!"

" No you're mine."

" Yes Kevin I am aware but please I beg I will be tardy with Marie!"

" Why can't I go along?" Kevin said as he pouted.

" I'm sorry Kevin I truley am but in due time she will allow you to know what is going on!."

Kevin let out a sigh.

" Fine." He said without expression or emotion.

Edd then turned around and kissed Kevins jawline from the right side to the left and gave Kevin a hug as tight as he could. Edd went down the hall and over to the elevator while the now semi better feeling Kevin went back into the room.

Kevin layed on their bed hugging Edds spot when a thought popped into his mind.

_I wonder why this is such a secret... I mean I am his boyfriend._

Kevin walked over to his leather jacket and opened a pocket that was hidden on the inside of the jacket.

_And soon... hopefuly if he says yes... My husband. But wait.. what if he says no.._

Kevin gripped his heart.

_I mean him and Marie... No why am I even thinking that. But then again Marie used to stick to him like a leech in our younger days._

Kevin let out a sigh.

No edd wouldn't do that. Kevin smirked to himself. His smirk was soon broken as there was a knock at the door. He went to open it only to be faced with an empty hall way. He then closed the door and turned around and gasped as he almost slipped on a small white envelope.

"what the." Kevin said angry and confused

Kevin opened the envelope and read a paper that was folded in half. He then read

_**" Don't trust him , Keep an eye on him." **_

Kevin thought for a while at what this letter meant. He looked on the back but he couldn't figure it out . He threw away the paper and ripped the envelope in half. To his surprise half of another paper fell out. He picked it up and his face was confused to see only two pairs of legs. But he knew one of those pairs of legs. He could never mistake those black skinny jeans and black high top convers. He took out the other half from the envelope and connected the two. A picture of Eddward and Marie was staring Kevin right in the face. Kevin never cried but he couldn't help the small single tear that slid down his cheek. How could Edd do this.

_No, No this is all a misunderstanding thats it. Edd would never do that to me._

Melinda was now parked outside of Lilians Crepes. She saw the two sitting inside at a small table. It was barley 3:43 so she called Lilians to set up a to go order.

"Hi yea I'll take the bacon lovers breakfast crepe with extra bacon please."

She hung up the phone and waited in her car. Meanwhile inside the small buisness sat a gloomy Marie and a listening Eddward.

" And thats what happened." Said Marie

" Ok so let me summarize this if I may to try and grasp this situation furthermore." Edd said slowly

Marie sniffled

" Ok so when Rolf left to look for Kevin and me Nazz said she needed to have a talk and then what happened?" Edd said puzzled

" At first I thought she was going to break up with me so as soon as she sat me down she began with how much she loved me and how I meant the world to her."

" Mhm"

" So then I braced myself for her to say it's over but it's..it's... so much worse."

" Please go on Marie ." Edd said as he handed a napkin to the blue haired girl.

" She said not to worry that she wasn't breaking up with me . So then after I let out a huge sigh I decided that I had to propose to her then and there to show her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me. So I said, Nazz before you say anything else I need to say something. Then I got on one knee and said Nazz you're the most special person in my life. I wake up everyday hoping that I get to make you smile. You are the air in my lungs and the beat of my heart. So please, will you marry me? She stood there, just staring, she took a step back and a tear slid down her face. I don't understand why. WHY DOUBLE D WHY?"

Just then Maries phone rang before Edd could respond. Eddward looked as Maries face grew pale and she dropped her phone. Maries eyes filled with tears. Eddward picked up the phone and the voice of a woman was on the other side.

"Hello?" Eddward said.

" Yes hello I'm trying to Contact a Marie Kanker on regards of a Miss Nazz. She checked into the hospital today and Marie Kanker is the only contact in the emergency contact listing. "

" May I ask why she checked into the hospital Ma'am?"

But before the woman could answer Marie snatched the phone and dragged Edd to his car and begged for a ride to the hospital. Eddward was more than willing to and they both drove to the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the hotel a glum and saddened Kevin sat in a small couch in the Lobby with his head down. He didn't want to be alone and at least the company of random strangers passing by kept him distracted.

" Good evening Mr. Barr." Said a voice almost to familiar to have to look up.

There stood Melinda with her hair curled in a nice black evening gown with black platform stilletos holding the bacon crepe in one hand.

" Hey." Said an uninterested Kevin.

Melinda clenched her teeth as Kevin didn't even look up

" So I was down at Lilians Crepes and I happened to see that nerd with a very pretty and perky blue haired girl she seemed upset."

Kevins eyes shot upwards and met with Melindas.

" His name id Eddward not nerd."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it." Melinda said nervousley.

Melinda then cleared her throat. " So why isn't that ner- I mean Eddward not here with you? Dosn't he know he can't leave a solid gold trophy out alone." Melinda chuckled

"Wish I knew." Kevin grumbled

"Well uhh.. I picked up an extra bacon lovers crepe and I could not possibly eat another bite, we can go back to my room and I could heat it up for you if you would like." Melinda smiled brightly.

Kevin thought for a while.

" No thanks dude I only like my bacon how Edd makes it for me. It's funny though because he's a vegetarian yet he knows just how to get that smokey flavor and how to make it super crisp. Thanks anyways." Kevin said as he patted her head,stood up , and walked away.

Melindas eye began to twitch as she went to her room to take off all the makeup she worked hard on and her perfect outfit.

" He will be mine." Melinda said as she twitched. She then punched the mirror in her bathroom and her hand began to bleed.

Kevin walked into a small bar that he had been in the previous day during the banquette. He sat down and ordered a small glass of whiskey. The older gentleman from the elevator appeared and sat next to him.

Kevin didn't mind him being so close. His smell actually reminded him of Edd. A scent like fresh linen and cold air during spring time. Kevin smirked to himself and he took a sip.

"Nice night out hu?" Said the older gentleman.

Kevin looked at him. " It could be better."

"I know what you mean son."

Kevin looked at the older man . His eyes. They reminded him so much of Edd so blue like two crystal clear oceans that Kevin could almost swim in.

" Something the matter?" Said that old man.

" Hu? No sorry it's just that you remind me of someone." Kevin said softly. "Have we ever met?"

" Don't think so." Said the man

" Where are you from?" Kevin asked

" I'm from here and there I don't really have a place to call home. And you?"

" Peach creek."

"Ahh I know the place well. Thats where I met my soul mate. That place is full of great people."

Kevin smiled at the thought of how he had met his soul mate Edd there.

" By that look I'm guessing you got someone." The old man smiled and chuckled.

"Yea .. well.. kinda."

" Theres no kinda kid you either do or don't."

Kevin sighed.

" Kid let me tell you give you a tip. Always keep communication strong, along with trust. And don't let any desperate heffers try to take whats yours. But the most important thing to remember is to always live life to the fullest, tomorrow is never guaranteed, so never leave any buisness unfinished especially with the ones you love."

Kevin thought about Marie but she never seemed like that kind of person ever since high school. Last he heard her and Nazz had a thing. And Kevin thought of the ring that was sitting in his jacket.

" Yea your right thank-.." Kevin was saying to the man but cut his sentence short as the man was no where in sight.

Kevin took out his phone to check the time 5:47 and still nothing from Edds side. He sighed. He took out the ring and looked at it. A small sized pure gold ring with an engraving of a dove with words below it saying.

" To The End Of Time"

His phone rang breaking him out of his concentration and he picked it up

" Hello?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! Love you guys :D!

~Emberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 3

Kevin waited patiently for a response from the other end of the phone call.

" Greetings Kevin."

" Oh hey Eddward." Kevin said mockingly.

" Um Kevin .. is somthing troubling you?"

Kevin sighed. " No."

" Okay.. Well Kevin ,Marie and I require your presence. We are at Walkers hospital."

Kevin clenched his phone. " Why is everything ok!? Are you ok!?"

"Yes I am well it is... Nazz.."

Kevins heart stopped momentarily. Nazz. His best friend. The first one who knew of Kevins sexual orientation and of his feelings twords Double-D. The one who stuck by him even when others didn't.

"Edd whats going on?"

Just as Edd was about to respond he saw doctors and nurses rushing to the room Nazz was in and he followed them trying to keep up with their pace.

"Kevin I must go please arrive hear as soon as possible."

Kevin sat there motionless. He put his phone away and quickly got up and left the bar forgetting the ring in the small white velvet box.

He rushed to the streets to hail a taxi and after one finaly stopped he hopped in.

" Walkers hospital and please hurry!"

Back at the Hotel Melinda dragged herself to the lobby.

She walked to the bar and asked the bar tender for his med kit so she could clean her injury. She was almost done . She looked down seeing a small white velvet box. She opened it and saw the beautiful ring. Melinda was about to take it out of the box to try it on but the old man spoke startaling her.

" I see you found my ring."

" Uh.." Melinda said in disgust as she remembered the old man who called her desperat.

"Sure it's yours." Melinda said sarcasticly.

" It is look let me show you. Inside it has a picture of a dove and the words _To The End Of Time_." The old man lifted it slightly allowing her to see the engraved letters and picture.

Melinda got up from her stool and walked away without another word.

Kevin exited the taxi and payed the taxi driver. He quickly made his way into the hotel. He walked up to the frount desk .

" umm I'm looki-."

But before he could finish his sentance a hand grabbed his and dragged him away. It was Edd and no matter how hard Kevin tried to focus everything seemed a blur to him and all the noise was muffled out until he heard a nurse yell.

" We need a doctor in here!"

Kevin, Edd, and Marie all waited together in the hall on a bench silently. Kevin then broke the silence.

" Whats wrong with her?"

" They won't fucking tell us anything because they have no fucking idea either." Marie growled as she stood up and kicked the wall."

She leaned up against the wall and slid down with tear stains and tears covering her face. Edd and Kevin sat down nect to her on the floor both comforting her.

" Everything will be fine Marie , here lets go to the restroom so we may clean you up." Edd said hopeful. " You wouldn't want Nazz to see you in such state."

Marie and Edd walked off leaving a confused Kevin by Nazz's room. A minute went by and a nurse came out. Kevin braced himself.

" Are you Kevin Barr?" The nurse asked.

Kevin tried to swallow the lump in his throat and choked out the word . " Yes."

" Mrs. Nazz is fine now and she wishes to see you."

_How did she know I was here? _Kevin thought to himself.

Kevin took of his hat and squeezed it in his hands as he walked in.

" H-hey Nazz." Kevin said in a scared mannor at the sight of all of those needles and IV's attatched to his friend.

Nazz smiled to him and pointed to the chair next to her. Kevin walked over and sat down.

" I bet you're wondering why I'm here." She said with a smile.

" We all are.." Kevin said.

" Kevin... I'm dieing."

Kevin felt his vision blur by all of his tears, but was startled when he heard a gasp behind him that belonged to a blue haired girl.

" I'm sorry Marie.. I didn't want you to worry .. thats why I didn't accept your proposal."

Marie rushed over to Nazz and clenched on to Nazz's bedside sobbing.

It broke all of their hearts to see Marie break down and be on her knees begging for her to be joking.

Edd covered his mouth to hold in his whimpers. Kevin who sat there with his head down sunk his head into his hands. Edd saw this and made his way over and gently massaged his back in effort to try to make him feel better.

Marie looked up into Nazz's eyes and then darted them twords the nurse who was checking the charts out. Marie stomped over to her and began yelling .

" WHATS WRONG WITH HER?!"

" Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to lower your tone or I will have you escorted by security."

Marie was getting ready to yell more before a strong Kevin covered her mouth with one hand and used the other one to carry her to the chair. Kevin looked at her dead in the eye and said

" Marie calm down you need to be stong for Nazz ok you need to show her that no matter what you will be calm and give her hope."

Marie began to release tears like a water faucet and nodded her head in agreement. Kevin hugged her and Marie barried her face into Kevins sholder.

" I know how it feels. Shes my bestfriend Marie."

Eddward walked to the nurse and calmly said.

" Um greeting nurse, if it wouldn't be to much trouble may we know what is happening to our friend.

" She needs a nephrectomy transplant."

Edd rushed over to the Kevin and Marie.

" She needs a nephrectomy tansplant." The confused looks signaled Edd further define it.

" She needs a kidney transplant." Edd repeated " See everything will be fine." Edd said in a hopeful way.

Kevin sighed then said, " Not if you only have one kidney left."

That night the three had chosen to sleep at the hospital. They chose not to inform Rolf since he had much to worry about anyways. It was around 3 a.m. and Kevin was still awake while Marie and Edd slept heavily. He went over to a nurse that was watching Nazz.

" Excuse me nurse?"

"Yes?"

" I want to take a the tests to see if I am a match for her."

" We can schedual you for next week."

" No please you have to do it tonight."

The nurse looked at Kevin but agreed. A doctor came in and ran all the tests . Kevin had O type blood type so he was a good match and the same tissue matirial. Before he underwent surgery he texted Edd.

**[To: The Babe 3**

**Hey I had to leave early to the Hotel and that chick at the front desk won't give us our luggage. Please come as soon as you read this.**

**- TheKevMan]**

He then sent another one to Marie.

**[To: M. Kanker**

**Hey dude as soon as you get up make sure Edd goes back to the Hotel ok? I'm leaving my phone with nurse Estella, come pick it up and text Edd as he leaves come to room 277**

**- TheKevMan]**

"Are you ready Mr. Barr?" The Doctor asked.

The door closed. It was time.


	8. Chapter 8

Long chapter! This isn't the last chapter yet! I know the ending seemed like it but it isn't. Thanks again you guys! After this fic I will probably write a sequel or the story from Maries point of view or both :O!

Love, Ember :)

Kevin layed there on the operating table. Pictures of Edd flashed like lighting bolts through his mind. A small tear rolled down his left cheek. Not because of the surgery . That wasn't the reason the tear escaped his eye. He was thinking how life would be if either him or Edd had died. He would go insane. Thats why he was doing this. He would never want anyone to feel that pain and misery. Even though him and Marie never really hung out he knew that Nazz was really important to her. Plus Nazz was his best friend he would have done it even if Marie wasn't in the picture.

Kevin closed his eyes as an oxygen mask was placed on him. He was terrified of needles, but he pulled through for Nazz. He looked over to the left and saw the sleeping and numbing liquid slowly be sucked into a tube that was now connected to his arm. He slowley closed his eyes pictured the ring and whispered.

_I will love you forever...to the end of time_

It was now 9:50 a.m. and Marie opened her eyes at the bright morning sun burning through the curtains in the waiting room. She looked next to her to a sleeping Eddward. Marie let out a small chuckle at Edds position. He was practically in a fetal position. She took out her phone surprised to see a message from Kevin who she noticed was no longer there. Her eyes widened and she dropped the phone. Eddward then jumped up from the sound and shouted.

" KEVIN TAKE IT OUT THATS SO UNSANITARY!" Eddward yelled out. He then looked around in confusion.

" Uhh."

Marie looked at him in horror wondering what the hell the sockhead was dreaming about.

Eddward had the biggest blush on his face. He looked around expecting a grinning Kevin to be looking at him as he licked his lips. But to Edds surprise he was no were in sight.

"Pardon Marie but where is Kevin."

Marie looked down, she didn't want to lie to Eddward but she knew if she showed Eddward the message he would be able to peice together the peices just as easily as she had.

" Uhh erm... He left ten minutes ago to the Hotel."

" What? That is rather unexpected from Kevin . He surely wouldn't leave his best friend at a time like this.

Marie stood there. Then she spoke up.

"He said it would be fast he left ten minutes ago if you hurry you can reach him."

Edd took out his phone to check the time.

"Oh he sent me a message." Eddward read the message and then began to shout.

"OH THAT THAT THAT DISGUSTING HEFFER! HOW DARE SHE!" Eddwards fingers began violently pressing letters on his phone he then picked up his sweater and stomped out of the hospital.

Marie sighed in releif that he left. Her phone then rang. She looked at it and opened up the message.

_**[From: Double-D**_

_**Dear Marie,**_

_**Greetings, please pardon and excuse my previous outburst in the hospital I will return after I sort out this situation and retreive our luggage and Kevin. The two of us will return later please inform Nazz that we will come to visit later.**_

_**~ E.M.V.]**_

Marie placed her phone in her back pocket and smiled at how Edd was still massivley polite. She then went to the nurses station.

"Uh.. excuse me. Is there a nurse Estella here?"

"Are you Marie?"

"Yes."

" Our patient Kevin Barr left this here with me for you may I see your I.D. please?"

Marie took out her I.D. and handed it to the nurse.

"Ok here you go" The nurse smiled as she handed over the I.D. and phone.

"Um ma'am is the patient in room 277 available for a visit?"

"I'll see if he's awake." The nurse brightly smiled and walked away.

Marie checked Kevins phone and saw a message that Edd had sent to him five minutes ago.

_**[From: The babe x3**_

_**Kevin do not fret I am on my way to the Hotel and I will resolve this issue with this irritating employee!**_

_**Love, Eddward]**_

Marie set the phone down on the table next to her and slumped down into a chair to wait for the nurse. She jumped at the voice of a stranger who sat next to her.

" Why hello there."

"Uh hey..?" Marie said to the old man.

"So what you here for."

Marie thought it was sort of rude for a stranger to butt into her personal life but something about this old man felt comfortable like if she had met him before so she began to chit chat with him.

" My uh.." Marie tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "My girlfriend is in there for kidney failure and her best friend it donating his but the donater's boyfriend has no idea."

" Ah I see and would the donator be a Kevin barr?"

"Uh yea.. do you guys know each other?"

"You could say that."

Marie stared at the old man trying to see if she recognized him. No luck.

" Your girlfriend will be fine." The old man smiled. " Theres angels watching over her."

Marie smiled a bit.

"Do me a favor would you doll?"

"Uh sure?"

" When you go to visit the young man in 277 give him this." He took out the white velvet box and gave it to Marie.

" What is it?" Marie questioned but as she looked up she was dumbfounded to not see the old man anywere. She went up to the nurses station who was literally two feet away and must have seen him.

"Hey did you see an old man pass by here?"

"Uh no sorry no one has come through those doors yet , visiting hours aren't until 10:30."

Marie looked at the clock it was 10:25.

"Miss Marie? He is still asleep but you are welcome to wait in his room and wait for him to wake up."

Marie was walking down the almost isolated hall wondering and thinking about the mysterious old man. She reached kevins room and sat in the chair next to his bed. A vibration the went off in her back pocket. She took it out to see another message from Double-D.

_**[ From: The babe x3**_

_**Greetings yet again Kevin. I have arrived at the Hotel but see neither you nor the employee where are you?"**_

_**Love, Eddward.]**_

Marie panicked and messaged back.

_**[To: The babe x3**_

_**I'm on our floor but can you bring me up a smoothie from the bar downstairs.**_

_**- TheKevMan]**_

_**[ From: The babe x3**_

_**Kevin although I beleive it is an inconvenient time I assume I could. What flavor from the fifteen assorted flavors that they offer would you like?**_

_**Love, Eddward]**_

Marie tried to think but had no idea what flavors they had. She then texted back.

_**[ To: The babe x3**_

_**Umm what flavors do they have again?**_

_**TheKevMan]**_

_**[ From: The babe x3**_

_**They have mango, chocolate, banana, strawberry, peach, pina colada, pineapple, passion fruit, spinach, mocha, watermelon, coffee, kiwi, bannana and strawberry, and blueberry. It is awful how they do not have these alphabetised!**_

_**Love, Eddward]**_

_**[ To: The babe x3**_

_**I'll take a mango one .**_

_**-TheKevMan]**_

_**[ From: The babe x3**_

_**Certainly love I shall arrive as soon as possible :)Talk to you then.**_

_**Love, Eddward.]**_

Marie heard a small and silent hey. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

" KEVIN!" Screamed Marie.

"Good to se- OW." he screamed as Marie went over to hug him tightly.

" SORRY! I just I am happy to see that you're ok! I can't beleive you did this! How ?! When?!"

Kevin chuckled " Marie Nazz is my best friend and I know you love her I couldn't imagine a life without Edd and I would never want to be in your shoes if something happened to Nazz.

Marie began to cry hysterically but came to a halt as Kevins ringtone began playing Bethoven.

Kevin smirked and let out a chuckle. " I had a feeling Edd fricken changed my ringtone again. Who is it?"

"Edd.."

"Crap you didn't tell him did you?"

"No he is on his way up to your rooms floor with his blueberry smoothie and your mango one."

Kevin let out another laugh. " Choice , mango my favorite."

Marie then saw the old man pass by the door and she ran up to the door to try and stop him but nothing but an isolated hallway stared back at her.

"everything ok?"

Marie then remembered the box and walked up to kevins bedside.

" There was this old dude that told me to give this to you."

She pulled out the white box and handed it to Kevin. Kevins eyes widened and he began to sweat.

"Where,what, how?!"

" Don't ask me like I said an old man gave it to me and told me to give it to you. He knew your name so yeah."

Kevin began to think about the old man back at the bar. He then tried to think about how he would have gotten it the only thing he remembered about the ring was that he took it out to look at it and set it next to his drink.

Kevin slapped his forhead as he remembered just getting up and leaving it.

"Oh my god I forgot this at the bar the other day."

"Lucky you then, what is it?"

" I'm proposing to Edd." He blushed at thinking of Edd being his forever and ever.

"Woah.. Kevin I think it's time I tell you something but swear you won't blab."

"Cross my..kidney." Kevin let out a chuckle and the two began to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Still not the last chapter! 3

~Ember

Marie went on to tell Kevin how she had intended on proposing to Nazz and how fear got the best of her. Kevin then asked,

"So thats what you and my dork have been talking about eh."

"Yea I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just that you and Nazz are like best friends and I know you would have wanted to tell her from the excitment."

Kevin pinched his chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Yea I probably would have." Kevin said chuckling.

Just then a phone rang and without giving it a second thought Marie answered it.

"Y-ellow." Marie said casually

"Marie? Why on earth do you have Kevins phone?"

Marie stood there staring at Kevin who's eyes were widening and whos skin was loosing color at the slight sound of Edd on the other line.

"Uhh umm uhh." Marie stuttered and then an idea hit her she then lowered her voice as to pretend to be Kevin.

"This is Kevin dork."

"Marie please, Kevin does not use a color as a greeting. Now please tell me why you have his cell phone."

Kevin sighed and motioned to Marie to give him his phone.

"Hey babe.." A nervous Kevin said.

"Kevin? Where on earth are you. I have been searching for you and your smoothie has gone and liquified."

"I'm uh.. at the hospital."

"I'm am becoming confused did you not just alert me via text message to aquire you a mango smoothie and meet you on our floor?"

Edd noticed that something was wrong when Kevin sighed and didn't respond.

"Very well Kevin I shall be in the hospital momentarily. See you soon." Edd hung up the phone with an uneasy feeling of jelousy in his stomach.

Kevin still clutched his phone but then let it slide down his chest and looked at Marie.

" I bet you twenty bucks that I can change into my clothes and make it look like nothing happened."

Marie thought about this and thought of how it could be dangerous for Kevin but then thought of how upset double-d would be so went along with it.

Marie put Kevins arm over her shoulder and held his waist as she helped him walk to the benches outside of Nazz's room. They were a foot away from reaching them when they heard a semi loud gasp behind them. It was Edd who saw Kevin drapped over Marie and Marie hugging Kevin from the waist.

Kevin was confused but realization soon struck him.

"Shit Edd it's not wh-."

But before Kevin could finish a teary eyed Edd ran to an elevator and got in.

"Fuck!." Said a worried Kevin.

It took all his strength but Kevin ran to the elevator with Marie following him.

"Look." Marie said as she pointed to the small screen above the elevator door as it stopped on floor 17.

Kevin franticaly pressed on the up button and waited. As the door opened he rushed in and Marie waited outside.

"I'm staying here just in case he see's us together and makes a break for it again."

Kevin nodded and pressed the button labled 17.

Meanwhile in Nazz's room a sleepy and sore Nazz was barley waking up .

"Morning sunshine." a voice said.

Nazz opened her eyes and tried to focus on who was sitting next to her.

"Who..who are you?"

" I'm an old man who are you."

"Uh Nazz.. Not to be uncool but do I know you?"

"Maybe."

Nazz now laid wide awake on her bed wondering who this man was.

" Your friend Kevins a real swell guy."

_**Oh so this was a friend of Kevins Nazz thought.**_

"And you got a real spiffy girlfriend who loves you endlessly."

_**And he knows Marie? **_Nazz questioned.

" Yea Kevs my best friend."

" I'd say he's more like a brother to you. He gave you a kidney so more like a blood brother!" The old man chuckled and smiled brightly.

" What?! He did what?! When?! Is he ok?!"

" He's fine and last night. I remember when I gave a kidney to a fellow brother in Vietnam, yup I can still remember it like it was yesterday. Cadet Private First Class Douglas Van Bartonschmeer best damn medic in the whole batallion."

Nazz looked up at the ceiling.

"It's funny you say that because I had a great grandfather who was a medic in the war against Vietnam...and and it's funny because ...his name was...Douglas Van Bartonschmeer..wait no thats impossible his kidney donor was.."

Nazz turned to face the man who was no longer anywere to be found.

The Elevator reached floor 17 with a ding. Kevin clutched his scar from where his kidney was taken from .

_**Damn it Edd where are you.**_

The room began to tilt in Kevins eyes.

_**Fuck, no focus Barr you can do this shit.**_

Kevin began breathing heavily and limping more than he already was. He felt hot and needed water. He made his way to the closest slipped but caught himself on the sink. Hitting his nose which caused a nose bleed.

"Fuck."

Kevin used the little strength he had to pull himself up and turned on the water. He began washing his face and nose and gasped as the cold water woke him up a bit.

He turned the faucet off and slid down onto the floor. He then felt the heat soon return as he saw images flash in his mind of the teary Edd and he bagan to get angry at himself.

"DAMMIT." Kevin said as he punched the metal trash can leaving a dent.

He sighed and began to breath as he let out a few tears but was then startled as heard a plop in the toilet.

Kevin thought to himself

_**Did I just make someone shit bricks or something?**_

"Hey uh sorry man didn't know there was anyone in here didn't mean to freak you out."

Kevin heard no response. He crawled very slowly to the stall he had heard to prop from and heard some oh so familiar words being whispered.

" Oh dear oh dear oh dear filthy filthy filthy."

Kevin looked through the crack and saw his red eyed, tear stained Edd staring into the toilet bowl. Kevin went over to the stall next to his and jumped on the toilet and hovered over Edd only to see the dork had dropped in his blue berry smoothie inside the toilet.

Edd extracted the cup and flushed the toilet after the water came up clear and the water ripples had stopped Edd looked inside to make sure he hadn't left anything messy but was greeted with Kevins refelction.

"Hey Edd." Kevin said teasingly.

Edd gasped and backed into the opposite corner. Kevin walked up to Edds stall and knocked on it.

"Come on Edd open up."

"No." Edd said.

"Come on please we need to talk that wasn't what it looked like out there."

" I won't open the door Kevin Barr! Why don't you ask your good friend Marie to come and kick it down hmmph!." Edd said with his nose in the air and arms crossed.

Kevin sighed he then bent down and slid under the door.

" KEVIN BARR !." Edd yelled

"Relax Edd I just want to talk and get this all straightened out." Kevin said feeling weak after that small effort of crawling.

"No Kevin not that!." Edd said in a horrified manor as he pointed to Kevins shirt.

Kevin looked down and saw the floor and his shirt covered in blood. The room bagan to get dark to Kevin and he felt very sleepy. He slowly slid into Edds arms covering the smaller male in his blood.

"Kevin! Kevin Don't fall asleep! Kevin wake up!." Edd yelled

"Edd ... " Kevin weakly said as he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a now white blood stained small velvet box and placed it in Edds lap

Edd began to cry . He grabbed the small box and ran into the hall.

" I NEED A DOCTOR. SOMEONE HELP . PLEASE.'' Edd screamed at the top of his lungs.

Edd fell to his knees in the middle of the hall as six nurses ran to him. Edd pointed into the bathroom. He watched, feeling numb and dead inside as he saw bloody nurses carry Kevin onto a mobile bed and into a room.

Edd gripped onto the box as Marie ran to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Still not the end cx . ~Enjoy~

~ Ember

Marie wrapped her hands around the shaking small and slender boy. Edd looked up to face Marie with red eyes that felt like they were peircing her soul. His eyes seemed like an endless pool of depression. Marie was shocked as she felt the weak Edd push her away and stand up and walk himself over to a bench.

"E-Edd?.." Marie quietly said as she walked slowley over to Edd.

Edd did not reply or react to Maries voice he just sat there and stared into an abyss. Edd didn't even notice Marie pick him up and carry him to Nazz's room. Edd looked around everything seemed blurry and fuzzy as his tears covered his eyes. All the colors were a blurr and seemed to clash together. Muffled noises surrounded him but Edd couldn't make out what they were. He could feel a cold numbness come over his body . He felt dead. Images began racing through his mind of Kevin and his bloody shirt and the blood on the floor.

Marie explained what happened to a now healing Nazz.

" Double-D?" Nazz said from her bed.

"He isn't responding it's like file has stopped working ." Marie told Nazz trying to lighten up the mood.

"Shake him maybe he will." Nazz said.

Marie walked over to Edd and kneeled down trying to see if she could get a reaction. She lifted his chin to lock eyes but Edd just looked righ through her.

"Edd, please respond." Marie said as she gently shook him.

Edd stopped his thoughts as he began hearing a louder muffled sound and he snapped out of his daze. He looked to Marie as a tear escaped his left eye and he began to let out whimpers.

"Double-D please say something." Nazz begged

But nothing came from Edds lips except for whimpers. Edd held out his hand slightly and looked down at it. Marie and Nazz followed his stare and saw the blood stained,formerly white, small box.

"What is that?" Nazz said in a confused manor.

"Oh shit..."Marie said disappointed.

Marie took the small box along with Edd over to the sink in Nazz's room and began to wet paper towels and clean off Edd and the box. A bright red crimson stained the paper towel and diffused into the water. Edd stared emotionless into the crimson water as more tears escaped.

"M-marie.." Edd said almost too silent to hear.

"Yea Double-D?" Marie said in a caring tone.

"Whats wrong with Kevin? Why was he bleeding."

Nazz and Marie looked at each other remembering the Edd had no clue what Kevin had done.

"Marie .. can you give Double-D and me some privacy? Please?" Nazz said.

Marie kissed Nazz and then exited the room and made her way to the cafateria as Nazz was back inside the room with Edd.

"Double-D come sit over here by me." Nazz said as she pointed to the chair next to her bed.

Edd dragged himself over to the chair and sat down with a slump. Nazz removed the blanket that was keeping her warm and slowly began to pull her hospital gown up.

Edd looked her actions and freaked out.

"GOOD LORD WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Nazz let out a small giggle.

"Chill out dude I want you to see this."

"Nazz please desist! I am with Kevin and you are with Marie this is highly unexceptable! Please remain clothed!" Edd said as he looked away.

"Double- D please it's not like that just please trust me and look at me."

Edd sighed and trusted his friend. He turned around and saw fresh stitches on Nazz's back.

"Wh-Why do you have a stitches?"

Nazz let out a heavy sigh.

"Promise not to hate me because I myself had no idea."

"Yes yes fine go on."

"I found out in the morning so I can relate to you but anyways . I didn't even think I was going to wake up today. I should have been long gone. I remember feeling alot of soreness in my back and when I tried to get up the nurse that was preparing my breakfast told me to lay back down because it's not good to move after a surgery. I remember looking at her with bugged out eyes and freaking out saying I didn't have surgery. She told me that they had to go into emergency surgery because I wouldn't have made it if they waited until today. So after she gave me my breakfast she gave me my medication to relieve the pain. So I asked her before she left how it was possible to have gotten a kidney when the waiting list was so long. And thats when I found out that...Kevin..had donated one of his kidneys to me."

Edd stared at her in horror he backed up into one of the rooms corners.

"It...it's all my fault." Edd said as he slid onto the floor.

"Hu?"Nazz said

" I didn't know he had surgery he looked fine he had his clothes on and he-..."

"It's not your fault Edd." Nazz cut in, "He didn't want you to know, Marie told me that the reason he dressed back into his clothes was because he didn't want to worry you or have you see him in that state."

Edd thought back to the scene he saw before running away from Marie and Kevin.

Edd spoke softly " He wasn't drapped on Marie he was trying to walk and keep his balance..., and Marie wasn't hugging him at the waist...she was keeping him from falling..." Edd said as he slightly sighed.

"Kevin may be a lot of things but he really loves you and would never cheat on you. Edd for god's sake he proposed with all his strength before he passed out. Yea he should have told you but he was just trying to be considerate and protect your feelings so he did the surgery secretly. And he even used his brain Edd his brain to think out that plan before he went into surgery so you wouldn't see him!"

"What plan?" Edd said confused.

Nazz sighed, " You may be the smartest guy on earth but you sure let stuff slide past you hu Double-D." Nazz giggle, " He told Marie to text you and to pretend to be him and send you running around on a wild goose chase at the Hotel to keep you busy."

"So thats why Marie had his phone..." Edd began to feel heat rush to his cheeks.

"Oh I was such a fool Nazz how could I be so idiotic! How could I even process the thought of Kevin cheating on me I feel so much guilt! That should be me in there suffering not him!" Edd began to pace back and fourth.

"I must make this up to him! Nazz what room is he in?" Edd asked hesitantly.

"Umm he was in 277 but now I'm not sure."

"Thank you Marie!" Edd said as he rushed out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Short chapter I know sorry I have been regestering for school ^^

~ Enjoy ~

~E :)

Edd dialed Rolfs number.

"Yes hello this is Rolf."

"Greetings Rolf it's Eddward."

"Oh hello Double the Edd boy! How may Rolf help you today?"

"Rolf are you still at the Hotel?"

"Rolf was about to leave why Edd boy?"

"I need you to retrieve Kevin's and my luggage from our room I beg of you Rolf please complete this task for us."

"Of corse Edd boy Rolf would be happy to do this job for you , as happy as Rolf picks peaches in the summer while nana bathes in goat milk."

There was a long pause from Eddwards side of the call.

"...Yes.. well thank you Rolf."

Eddward hung up his phone as he made his way to the small lonley mall of peach creek.

Back at the Hotel parking lot a focused Rolf made his way back into the Hotel and to the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to El Paraiso Hotel how may I assist you today?" Asked a bored and tired Melinda.

"Ah yes hello I am Rolf and Rolf has come to pick up stuff from that has been forgoten by Rolfs friends."

"I can't just let you into a room and take a strangers things. I need either a note with a signature that will be compared to the check in signature or a phone call."

"Very well then Rolf will call the Double-Edd boy."

Rolf reached for his phone and dialed Edds number.

"Greetings Rolf have you retreived our belongings?"

"Rolf has a problem you need to speak with Hotel people and Rolf may get your things."

Rolf passed his phone to Melinda.

" Hello?" Melinda said.

Eddwards heat rose as the thick annoying voice of the red haired employee sounded in his mind.

" Greetings it is Eddward Vinvent calling to allow passagge to my room by Rolf to retreive our luggage as we are in the hospital and are unable to pass by to retrive it ourselves."

Melinda grinned from ear to ear which made Rolfs eye twitch from the creepiness.

Eddward ended the call without a bye and entered the mall.

"Here at Hotel Paraiso we have a strict policy that employees must accompany any personel that is not the owner of the room to the room."

"Very well Rolf must hurry."

Melinda and Rolf made there way to the couples room and Melinda slid the key card through the door. They entered the room and Melinda lingered through the room as she inhaled the natural musk odor that was left by Kevin. Meanwhile Rolf went into the bathroom to dispose of Edds disposable loofa,and disposable shower cap. Melinda made her way to the waste basket and saw a used condom. She fantasized about Kevin releasing his load into her womb and impregnating her but then started thinking of how the condom could have been Edds so she left it in the waste basket and shivered at the thought of having Edds followed the musk scent and went into the bathroom and saw the blue haired boy throwing away empty small soap bottles who then exited into the kitchen. Melinda found the two wine glasses and held the one that had thicker finger prints. Melinda licked the finger prints leaving her saliva on the cup. She could almost taste the roughness of the fingers that Kevin had and she lusted for them.

Melinda began thinking.

_If that nerd was the one to answer the call from the hospital that means Kevin is the one thats checked in as a patient._

Melinda began to snoop through the kitchen and in the drawers . She found the towel that was drapped around Kevins waist that one night. She sniffed it and inhaled the odor of natural musk and cologne. Her desire for lust was to much as she let out a grunt. She left the towel on the floor and sneaked out of the room and made her way to the hospital.

Now at the hospital parking lot she circled the small parking lot four times serching for the nerds car. After she decided the coast was clear and the nerd would be no were near Kevin she parked and made her way inside.

She popped into the gift shop and found a blue pen near the back of the store. She took the pen andshe stabbed it into her upper arm where it wasn't visable. She bit her lip to avoide screaming and started crying.

She then exited the hospital and re-entered it this time running to the frount desk where there were security guards and nurses.

"Please I'm looking for my boyfriend Kevin Barr! Where room is he in?!" Melinda said as sobs escaped her at a rapid rate.

Red puffy swollen eyes met shocked and alarmed ones.

"Calm down ma'am Will here can take you to him." One of the nurses said as she pointed to one of the security officers.

" He's in room 305 Will." The nurse called out as Will and Melinda made their way to Kevins room.

Melinda smirked and laughed on the inside.

_Told you I would get him you nerdy little bitch. _Melinda said to herself as she thanked the security guard , went inside the room and locked the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

I AM SO SORRY ! I WILL UPDATE QUICKER! LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR THE LOVE! :D!

~ Embah :)

Edd nearly reached the parking lot of the mall. He couldn't help but feel so ashamed of making those assumptions of his dear Kevin.

Edd sighed as he parked the car and got out and walked into the mall. As he made his first stop there was this uneasy feeling inside of him but he shook it off.

Edd then entered the first store on his checklist. The costume store. He was planning a very special night for Kevin.

So many costumes looked good and he pictured wearing them in front of Kevin.

_Hmmm... _Edd thought.

_I could go with a very tight nurse costume.. mmm better not Kevin hates needles and this might remind him and I think we've seen a lot of nurses latley anyways._

Edd continued through the store looking and searching for a costume that spoke to him.

_Firefighter? No . They have an einstein costume?! _Edd almost lost it and chose that one but he knew that Kevin wouldn't find that very seductive.

" Oh this is impossible!" Edd grunted.

"Uh may I assist you with something sir?"

Edd looked up and saw a young guy with blond sandy hair and blue eyes. He looked at his name tag that read Jason.

"Er..um yes I am looking for a costume.. that would accentuate my body and fit it really snug like."

"So like for foreplay?"

Edd's cheeks and ear turned a bright red and the room suddenly became a million degrees hotter. Edd pulled the collar of his shirt in order to let some heat out.

The employee chuckled. " Sorry maybe not I just don't know anyone who buys kinky costumes in June."

Jason noticed Edd was turning red and felt bad.

"Hey man don't worry about it what kind of things is your lady into?"

"Uhm.. it's not a lady.."

"oohhhhhh gotcha ok so whats he into then?"

Edd thought and then opened his mouth to answer but a small weird noise came out due to his nervousness.

"Hey man chill I won't judge.''

Edd felt a bit more releived and answered the young man.

"H-He likes sports a-and horror movies a-a-and bacon and he loves his bike."

"Motorcycle or like just a bike?"

"Motorcycle."

"Ok I got it but you won't find the costume here. Just go round the mall to find these things but you will be able to find one of the needed items here."

Edd watched as the young guy walked over to the checkout counter got a peice of paper and wrote down names of stores. He handed the paper to Edd and Edd was on his way.

Back at the hospital Marie was holding Nazz in her hands embracing her woman cuddling her and planting small kisses on Nazz's head as she saw the ring on Nazz's left hand ring finger shine. Nazz had said yes and Marie couldn't be happier.

Nazz then told Marie, " Hey can you go check on Kevin I just got this weird feeling."

" Uh yea sure." Marie said in a confused manor.

Marie made her way through the hospital hallway and into the elevator up to Kevins room. She grabbed the doorknob only to find it was locked.

That's weird. Marie thought. Maybe they relocated him. She thought as she made her way back to Nazz's room.

But inside that room Melinda was taking hundreds and hundreds of pictures with a sleeping Kevin.

"Oh Kevin if only you left that nerd and loved me you and I would be perfect now on you're my husband ok? Say nothing if you agree"

Melinda waited and got angered as Kevin let out a snore.

"Aw baby even in your sleep your stubborn don't worry to me you're my husband!"

Melinda leaned down and sniffed Kevins hair.

" oh baby your hair smells amazing what do you use?" Melinda asked Kevin as if Kevin was going to reply.

"Haha! You're so funny Kevin!" Melinda said even though Kevin was knocked out cold and hadn't said a word.

" So I was talking to my mom about our wedding next year and she is so excited to meet you! I can't wait for is planning the whole thing and all the invitations were mailed out to my family already! Melinda and Kevin! Together forever! And then Melinda and Kevin and their babies."

Melinda rubbed her tummy.

"How many babies are we having? 5?10? I'm ready for you. My womb is ready to hold your babies!" Melinda blushed at the thought of Kevin's babies growing inside of her.

"Hey maybe we should get started! You can impregnate me right here right now! And in nine months we will have a mix of a mini Melinda and Kevin enter the world! How exciting!

Melinda walked over to a drawer that was in the room and took out a long q-tip. She walked over to Kevin and removed the blanket. She then lifted his hospital gown and reached for his boxers when a thought occured to her.

She ran over to the mirror in the bathroom that was inside the room.

"Oh my! I look horrible. Our first time should be special! And I should look beautiful for my husband!"

Melinda closed the bathroom door and began to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Edd walked through the mall rethinking if this was a good idea. He thought to himself

_Oh dear what if Kevin isn't into this? What if it dosn't suit his tastes? _

Edd passed by a store and he looked into the window to see his reflection. There looking back at him was a 5'6 male with a white button up ,black skinny jeans,a pair of converse,and of course his hat. Oh that hat! It was both a curse and a blessing. A curse because it made him feel like he was hiding something from Kevin and a blessing from all those moments he wished he could disappear , he simply pulled his hat over his face and it was basically disappereing. Edd began to think .

_Why on earth would Kevin love someone like me? _

Edd started thinking of Kevin.

_For god's sake the mans 6'2 , and with all those muscles he could very well donate to all of africa and still have some left over!_

Edd giggled and the exageration he made of Kevins muscles.

Edd looked back into the window.

Add that gap...that gap that he was cursed with since birth. Even with braces from ages five through eight. They made no difference. A small tear escaped Edd's left eye but he wiped it off before it had a chance to roll down his cheek.

_Get a grip on yourself Eddward. Not this. Not now._

Meanwhile back at the hospital Melinda was standing naked in front of the mirror as well.

"Finally someone will be fortunate enough to see my beauty!"

Melinda noticed she did need a bit of cleaning here and there though. Her eyebrows needed plucking , she hadn't shaved her legs in three weeks, nor her armpits or arms. And well she hadn't trimmed downstairs for the four years she was single. She was about to start when a thought struck her head.

_Nah I know kevin will love me just the way I am . Showered or not showered. Hairy or not hairy! He's just that wonderful!_

Melinda took out a pregnancy test from her purse.

"Oh I hope it's a boy! If it's a girl that won't end pretty. No other girl can ever take Kevins attention from me."

Melinda looked at herself once more.

" Damn our baby boy's are going to be hot."

Melinda stuck out her tummy.

"I look adorable prego!"

She picked up her phone and texted her mom.

To: Momma Bear

Mom I'm prego! It's going to be a boy we just found out! And Kevin says he want's to name it after daddy!

From: Momma Bear

That's wonderful! We must have your wedding sooner then expected so you won't show your baby bump! Send me pictures of the ultrasound and I will get to e-mailing our family! How does next month sound?

To: Momma Bear

That would be perfect! And ok momma hold on please!

Melinda redressed herself and went up one floor to the delivery floor. She snuck into one of the patients getting an ultra sound.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought this was my cousins room!" Melinda said as she entered the room.

"Oh thats fine sweety!" Replied a very round blond woman around her 30's.

"Oh what a precious baby! How far along are you?" Melinda said as she walked upto a table that had the ultra sound pictures on it.

"Five months." Said the women who was now getting a strange vibe from Melinda.

"I'm going to have a baby soon too!"

"T-thats great hun. Well I have to get going soon so..."

"Oh yea sure! But would you mind if I got a picture with you and the baby?"

"Uh sure?"

Melinda snapped the picture and thanked the woman and made her way out. She returned quickly to Kevins room and locked he door. She opened the picture on her phone and cropped out herself and the woman and zoomed into the baby picture and sent it to her mother.

From: Momma Bear

Oh my! Is it a boy or a girl? It's so big already! Are you sure you just found out?

To: Momma Bear

Of course we just found out momma and it's a boy! Well momma got to go Kevin offered to give me a foot massage and to make me lunch! Bye!

Melinda put her phone on silent.

"Wouldn't want any distractions now!" She said and smiled as she made her way out.

Edd was on his way back to the hospital when that strange feeling of uneasyness hit him again. What was this? He felt like something was telling him to rush but he knew it would be a very bad idea to speed. Two minutes went by and the feeling was even stonger. Tears began streaking from his face.

"What in sam hell is wrong with me?"

Edd pushed the petal a bit harder . For once in his life he felt like he needed to go faster. As if there was an emergency. Edd could feel his pulse as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Wake up Kevin!" Edd said out loud

_Kevin? Wake up? What? _Edd thought. _Why on earth would I say that_?

Edd started freaking out it was as if someone else was controling his body and he just sat aside from it hearing and watching it. Unable to protest or control it for himself.

Kevin was dreaming when all of a sudden in his dream he saw Edd scream at him to wake up. Kevin awoke gasping with beads of sweat dripping from his face.

"Wha- hu?" Kevin said as he looked around franticly looking for his sweet lovers smile.

"E-Edd? You here babe?"

The bathroom door creaked open and Kevin smiled.

"Edd! I'm sorry I know I don't deser-." Kevin stopped mid sentence as he saw Melinda come out from behind the door smiling from ear to ear with her eye still twitching dressed in nothing but a hospital gown.

Kevin tried to use his hands to push himself up to a sitting position as he was still sore from the surgery but could only move up a bit as he found his hands where handcuffed to the bed rails . As were his legs.

"Honey bear! You're up!"


	14. Chapter 14

-PLEASE READ-

If you are reading this thank you for taking the time to do so! Ok let's get right to the point. I will be updating each of my fics on Monday. The reason for this is that if you enjoy my fics and actually wait for me to update this will be so that the worst day of the week will seem a bit brighter :D Hopefully if you enjoy my fics that much they will be and if you're like "pfft they aren't that great to brighten a Monday." Then I am sorry ;-; I tried to make Mondays a bit brighter. I will usually do it in the mornings. But this monday I didn't updat for my other fic due to I updated it this passing friday! Ok well thats it! Oh! P.S. If you have a writing prompt (idea) but don't want to write it yourself go ahead and message me on here or my Tumblr luva4life23 I don't ask that you follow me because well I don't know what to do with followers ;-; but feel free to message me on there! :D K bye!( more info on bottom) Enjoy!

~Ember

Kevin was now watching a twitching Melinda getting closer to him. Each Step making his adrenalin pump more and more.

"C-Can I help you lady?"

"Oh Kevin! So formal! We're practicaly married honey bear!"

"The fuck we are!" Kevin yelled out.

"Oh tiss tiss cuddle buns no need to be nasty now!" Melinda said as she inched twords Kevin even more now holding a syringe filled with a clear substance.

What the fuck is that?! Kevin thought to himself.

"Uh what is that?" Kevin cautiously asked.

"Mmm? Oh this! Well the male penis still reacts and works even when the owner is asleep. Just in case you're difficult sweety." Melinda said as she smiled.

"Shit" Kevin said as he started to panic.

Think Kevin think. Kevin kept repeating in his head.

Oh god how he wished Edd was there he was the one who did all the thinking. Kevin was more of a wing it kind of guy.

Wait..thats it! Kevin thought. Wing it like theres no tomorrow.

"Hey but like wouldn't you want me to be awake and be able to see your beautiful face?"Kevin said as he tried to keep from sounding like he forced himself to say that.

"Aw! How thoughtful of you!" Melinda said.

"Hey cuddle kins you don't mind if I'm not showered right?" Melinda said in a hopeful way.

Kevin swallowed down the baby barf that had suprise attacked him.

"Uh no not at all. But uh it would be better at least just a little."

"Oh ok! Be back in a flash." Melinda said as she rushed to the rooms bathroom.

Meanwhile Edd had parked his car and ran inside the hospital . He pushed through the crowd but the elevator doors closed on him and he franticly began pushing the button to return it.

"Good Lord hurry up you damn thing!" Edd said as tears emerged from his eyes.

What in sam hell is going on with me. Edd questioned as he sunk to the floor waiting for the elevator. He wiped his tears and looked up to see what floor the elevator was on. It was barley on 2 but the person had pressed floor 11 by the looks of it. Edd looked to his right and saw the emergency stairs. He quickly got up and broke out into a sprint.

"Curse my lack of physical attributes!" Edd said as he climbed stair after stair. His thighs and calves burning. With salty tears streaming and dripping from his face. Slight groans and grunts exiting his lips. He felt his lungs expand with a burning sensation from all of the movment. He only had two more flights of stairs. He leaned over the railing to catch his breath. He thought about Kevin and how if he were the one running up these stairs he would have been able to finish in half the time it took Edd. He felt his heart beat pulsing and he felt droplets of sweat slide from his forhead.

Kevin would be able to do this no matter the pain. For gods sake he did it with a fresh wound! It was my fault why did I run away. I should have ran twords him not away.

A bubbling sensation was forming at the pit of Edds stomach.

I was the one.

Edd took a step up.

My fault.

Edd took another step.

And I can't even climb flights of stairs for him!

Edd took two more steps.

Why can't I just admit it!?

Edd said as he took another step.

I actually love him! It's beyond like or just sexual attraction. Otherwise I wouldn't feel like this.

Edd began to climb more stairs.

All my damn life no one ever showed me tender love. For gods sake not even my own parents! Day and night I would have to clean and cook for myself. No one gave a fuck! NOT ONE FUCK!

Edd now became enraged as he started running up the stairs to the last flight.

But Kevin did! He was always there! He broke those walls and day and night he's there. Next to me assuring me comfort,protection, but more importantly love! He loves me and I gave him the crap!

Edd took out the bloody ring box and opened it and slid the ring onto his left ring finger.

I love you Kevin Barr. Edd said in a hush tone as he was now face to face with the door that Kevin was in. Heart practicaly beating out of his chest. His lungs burning as if on fire, His sweat dripping from his forhead and tear stains of sadness that were replaced with tear stains of rage.

He attempted looking through the window but it was useless as there was a type of cloth covering it that made it nearly impossible to look through. Although he could see soe figures.

How odd.. Edd told himself.

A door creak was heard from the inside. Edd pressed his ear up to the door and listened.

"Oh Kevy Wevy! I washed up a bit! Are you ready?!" Melinda said excitedly.

Kevin sighed. He had tried to slide out of the cuffs but that only resulted in bleeding.

"Uh hey I got cut mind cleaning it for me?"

"Oh Kevy! Did you pull on them to hard? Oh you! Of corse I'll tend to you. You are after all my husband!"

"Kevy wevy? Husband?Who in sam hell-... That voice.. that voice that could turn saints into cold blooded murderers...Melinda" Edd continued listening.

Kevin gaged as he looked twords the door praying for a nurse, or anyone really to come in. Hesquinted as he saw a familiar shadow in the doors window through the cloth. Edds hat.

Edd! Kevin screamed in his head.

"Uh hey um.." Kevin swallowed hard "Dear?"

"Yes? Kevykins?" Melinda said as she was facing away from him getting some bandaids.

" How Ever Like People."

"What was that dear? Speak up."

" Everything Ends Dear. However Everyone Looses Pencils."

"Pencils? Oh! You want to get kinky!"

Edd squinted and took out his phone and wrote down Kevins strange sentances to better understand them.

How

Ever

Like

People.

Edd focused like he never had focused before. Even more so then on his exams. He couldn't understand it so he chose to analyze the second sentance.

Everything

Ends

Dear

However

Everyone

Looses

Pencils.

Edd pondered for a moment and then it hit him.

E-verything

E-nds

D-ear

H-owever

E-veryone

L-ooses

P-encils

Oh dear!

Edd attempted to open the door only to find it locked.

"Ok here are some band aids!" Melinda said.

"Briliant! Everythings Cured All Releif. Even For Us Love So Hey Everything Has A Sexy Atribute So Eyyy Don't Act Talentless I Value Everything!"

Edd was mezmerized at how quickly Kevin thought of that on the spot. He jotted down every word.

B-E C-A-R-E-F-U-L S-H-E H-A-S A S-E-D-A-T-I-V-E

How in sam hell do I help him?! I shall call the police! Edd though.

No...this time ... I stand up..

Edd thought of something to anger him.

Melinda kissing Kevin.

Yup that did it.

Edd back up a bit and rose his arm. He hit as hard as he could and punched the window. The glass shattered and Edd had blood dripping down his knuckles. He reached in to unlock the door causing more cuts to be placed on his upperarm. Glass from the bottom of the window digging into his arm and scraping flesh and causing blood to drain from Edd's arm.

"Get off of my Husband Now. You phsycopathic skank.''

Haha Woah! Katty Edd ;D I just wanted to let you guys know what you can ask me on writting. Just some suggestions.

-Kevedd

-Revkevedd

-regular Kev rev Kev

-regular Edd rev Edd

-Rev Edd Rev Kev

-Regular Edd x Regualr Kev

-Nazzarie

-Nathames (don't belong to me)

-red (rolf x Edd)

-Sarah x Jimmy

(If you have a different paring go ahead and ask these are just usually the ones


	15. Chapter 15

**-PLEASE READ-**

**For those of you who recently read chapter 14 I went back to look at it and found out that at the bottom it had a completley different story... that was my brothers paper for one of his classes and I have no idea how it got attatched ;-; SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION I have already fixed it e-e so if you read it I'm sorry that it wasted your time ._.!**

**~Ember**

Kevin stared at Edd wide eyed as the vulgar and sassy language left his mouth.

Melindas jaw dropped.

"How dare you, you pathetic little slug." Melinda said as she gasped

"Can you beleive this Kevy kins he called your wife a skank!" Melinda complained as she pointed to Edd.

Kevin looked at Melinda and gave her a shrug of no concern.

" Wife? Excuse you?" Edd said as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Yea you heard me. Wife!" Melinda said.

"I believe you are utterly mistaken what would my Husband want with a heathen like you? Do you see this ring? It's mine and my Husband Kevin Barr gave it to me" Edd said as he scoffed.

_So it's a yes _Kevin thought as a swarm of butterflies attacked his stomach.

"You guys weren't ment to be nerd. He's a prince and you're , you're just ew."

Edd felt the heat in his stomach turn from a boil to a raging boil. He could feel beads of sweat start to form on his forhead. All he wanted to do was punch this witch square in the face, but his mother, although she was hardly there, did teach him never to lay a hand on a woman.

"You're nothing but a squeemish ,scrawny, toothpick." Melinda said.

"You're a toothpick, nothing compared to Kevin. You're lame button up and your stupid converse what are you a wannabe emo? Ha! I mean look at you your nose is weird and so is that disgusting gap of yours." Melinda continued saying.

Kevin looked at Edd who's head was down. He tried and tried again to get up from the bed but it was no use. The railings of the bed were now covered in scratched from the scraping of the metal handcuffs. Kevin continued to watch Edd.

"Don't listen to her Edd!" Kevin said.

"Kevin stay out of this sweety." Melinda said.

Edd stood there with his head down. He hated this girl not only because of her insults, what hurt more was because she was right. Edd started to think about what he was thinking when he looked into that reflection at the mall. At first he thought he was being to hard on himself but if someone else could point out the same flaws he had noticed himself then they must really be noticable. Edd's face began to turn a slight pink.

_That means Kevin must definetly notice my flaws too..._

Edd let out a sigh.

"Aww is the little twerp hurt from what I said? Well i don't care go tell it to you're mommy and daddy. Kevin dosn't have time for a momma's boy.

Kevin gasped as he heard those words leave Melindas mouth. Edd's parents were hardly ever around. Hardly anyone was around for Edd. After middle school Edd became an outcast even from the other two Ed's. Kevin began thinking about what happened in middle school.

_It was close to the end of the school year. We had a football game against valley view. The count off was done and I was running down the lines when I got tackled by the two biggest team members from the opposing team. One hit me from the right , I got pushed to the ground and the other one came running from behind but he didn't have enough time to realize that I was already on the ground and he didn't stop. The dude ran right over my face with his size 12 cleets, cracked my jaw and the blow from the other dude made me break my arm. I was out of school for a while and when I did return I had difficulty getting around until the nurses aid was assigned to me to follow me around and help me out. Of coarse naturally it would be Edd who was always the nurses aid year after year. No one really bullied Edd after elementary but things changed and they changed fast. Edd was excused from his classes since he was so far ahead he was able to be with me for the whole day every day for a whole month. I didn't mind as at that time was starting to have feelings for the dork. But everyone else hated him being with the star athlete 24/7 . Even girls would dump their lunches on him. But everyday Edd would greet me at my front door with a smile. A smile I never understood. It looked of pure happiness but how could someone who was tormented like that be so happy. I guess Edd has always been like that. Eddy hated the idea as much as those whiney girls. He would call Edd a faggot for helping me out. Pretty soon word got out that Edd was gay and suddenly he turned into a flu no one wanted to catch. After I got better and all my bones were healed life returned to normal .. for me at least. For Edd though Eddy wouldn't dare even look at him. And Ed had transfered schools to one that mainly majored in filming and acting. Every now and then Ed comes back to show Double-D his new sci-fi movie that he made. And then there's Edd's parent's. Never met them before,never seen em either. I remember in elementary whenever there was an open house or a class play ,at the end when all the other kids went up to their parents to be congradulated Edd would just say his good byes and go home. He practicaly raised himself and he did a damn good job. Edd was always there for me with a bright smile even when his life was shit he always managed to keep a smile.. He lost his friends because of me and yet he still treats me like a fucking prince._

Kevin snapped out of his thought as he heard a loud smacking sound and saw Melinda on the floor clutching her cheek with a red hand print on it. Kevin looked up and saw Edd shaking his right hand in the air as if to shake off the pain. Kevin looked wide eyed as he looked into Edd's blue eyes.

"You could have not been more wrong. I have no parent's." Edd said with no emotion.

Kevin looked shocked as those words exited Edd's mouth. Edd walked over to Melinda.

" I don't believe in hitting women but-"

Edd's sentance was cut short as he was attacked by Melinda who was now attempting to pin Edd down and inject him with the sedative.

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha well thanks for reading guys this is not the end! **


	16. Chapter 16

Guys I won't be able to update the other story , We Are All Humans, today but I will update two chapters next time D;  
~Ember

Melinda inched the needle twoards Edds neck more and more. Edd pushed her hand away with all his might, but it was useless. She was too strong. Edd felt his arm giving out. He began thinking.  
Oh lord, I can't believe you Eddward Marion Vincent. So weak. Why can I never be the one protecting Kevin.  
Edd looked twoards Kevin who's bed spread was now covered in his own blood from all the pulling on the handcuffs.  
Kevin... The man he loves so dearly. The one he failed to protect at this moment. A tear escaped Edd's eye. Kevin watched as it streamed down his left cheek and onto the floor. Kevin felt his heart throb from not being able to do a thing but watch as his boyfriend was almost penetrated with a syringe. Edd then looked tword Kevin again. He too saw a tear slide down Kevins cheek.  
Kevin...don't cry.. Edd thought to himself.  
Edd felt an anger build up inside of him and ragin boil that could not be contained.  
Come on Eddward think! Use your brain if your muscles fail!  
Eddward began looking at his and Melindas reflection in the shiny metal drawer that was next to them. He saw as Melinda pushed at the same time he did.  
Hm... We are both pushing the same amount of force considering that I am somewhat able to maintain her arm away from my neck...AHA!  
Edd pushed himself against the metal drawer as he still pushed Melindas arm .He pressed himself up against it and used it to get up.  
Edd then grunted out, " You're quiet strong."  
"Ha wish I could say the same for you nerd." Melinda said as she continued to try and force the needle into Edd's neck.  
"But you are no match for intellect, for Newtons 3rd law states , ''For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."  
"Hu?"  
Edd then headbutted Melinda and she dropped the needle and fell to the ground unconsience. Edd then went and got the syring and removed the needle and threw the liquid into the toilet. He walked over to Kevin who's jaw had now hit the ground.  
"Let me see your wrists." Edd said in a calm tone.  
Kevin did as he said. Edd took the needle and inserted it into the small opening the handcuffs had.  
"Edd I don't think that will work I mean these are meant for crim-"  
-Click-  
Kevin shut his mouth and just stared at Edd who moved onto the next wrist. After the second one was opened Edd walked over to the drawer and took out bandages and hydrogen peroxide.  
"Hold out your arms."  
Edd then poured the liquid onto Kevin and cleaned up the bubbles the arose a while later.  
After Kevin was all cleaned and bandaged up Edd sat on the corner of the bed facing away from Kevin. Kevin felt a knot of nervousness invade his stomach as he felt Edd jump in tiny bursts and heard sniffles coming from Edd's nose.  
"Edd? Are you ok?" Kevin asked.  
"No , no I'm not actually." Edd said as he got up and handcuffed Melindas hands behind her back just in case she were to wake up .  
"What's the matter?"  
"THIS KEVIN!" Edd said as he pointed at Melinda. " THIS THING. SHE JUST PROVED THAT I DON'T DESERVE YOU. FOR YEARS YOU PROTECTED ME FROM ALL THOSE BULLIES AND I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOU FROM THIS 120 POUND GIRL." Edd screamed as he walked over to the corner and slid down onto the floor.  
Kevin could see his boyfriends jitters get quicker as silent sobs escaped his mouth now and then. He didn't know he felt like that. But a thought struck Kevin's head.  
"Edd?"  
"What do you wan't" Edd said in a muffled tone as his head was burried into his knees.  
"Don't you remember?..Like do you really not remember?"  
"Remember what Kevin."  
Kevin sighed.  
"Do you remember how I always used to bully you and the other Ed's?"  
Edd nodded his head.  
"And do you remember how my parents always made those trips up to the mountains with all the cul-de-sac kids to try and make us get along better?"  
Edd again nodded.  
"Well.. you know how I said my mom just left us?"  
Edd looked up at Kevin.  
"Kevin where on earth are you going with this?"  
"Come on just please bear with me. Ok so the truth is she didn't leave ...she died..."  
New tears began to form in Edd's eyes.  
"Oh Kevin I'm so sorry... I had no idea..If I may ask...how?"  
"This is where this makes sense ok? So stay quiet and let me tell the story."  
Edd nodded not even daring to reply a yes.  
"Ok." Kevin sighed. "It was near November , of fourth grade. Rolf had just moved to the cul-de-sac and you Ed's had just met the kankers. Since there were more of us my parents had decided to take two cars. My mom took the kankers and Rolf and my dad took you, the other two Edd's and me. Nazz was to busy visiting family for Thanks giving so she didn't go that one time,but anyways the snow had barley started falling that week before we went. On our way there about half way my moms tire chain for the snow broke and popped her wheel. Her car went swerving and the fact that the road was covered in ice and snow didn't help. She crashed right into a tree. My dad luckily had enough time to step on the breaks before we crashed into her from behind. My dad rushed to open the doors and let the Kankers and Rolf out, he walked over to my mom in the frount seat but.. Her neck had snapped.. when you and I walked up ,my dad yelled us to go back into the car but I wouldn't listen after I saw tears fall from my dad's eyes. He got really mad and as hard as I pushed to see my mom he pushed me away to rough and I went and rammed into a tree, after that I heard you yell my name and then before I could turn to face you I was shoved into the snow a foot away from where I was standing. when I got up there was a broken icecicle next to you with peices of it on your beanie. You were loosing consiosness and I kept trying to wake you up but you just kept saying don't tell mother or father , My dad called the ambulence and they came and got you and my mother and placed her into a body bag. My dad had to take all the other kids home so I offered to ride in the ambulence with you. After we got you into the hospital and they put a head bandage on you an hour and a half later you woke up not remembering what happened so I just told you that you fell from your bed and hit your head badly on the ground in the cabin we were staying at. While you were sleeping a nurse came in and I explained what happened he then said that you needed your rest so we went outside and he told me that both you and I were lucky . I was lucky because the icecicle could have went right through my head and that he wasn't sure I would live and he said that you were lucky because your beanie took most of the blow and you only had slight bleeding but nothing to seriouse.I asked him not to tell you what really happened though because I didn't want to lose you as a the Ed's , especially if Eddy had found out that you did that for me he would force you not to talk to me,the dude hated my guts. That was actually the time I started having feelings for you at I just never knew that they were those kinds of feelings. So in reality Edd you not only protected me but you saved my life. And that's why from then to now I wear a red baseball cap. Your hat saved you and me so hopefully mine does the same.  
Kevin looked up as he saw Edd come near him.  
"Lie's will get you nowhere Kevin." Edd said as he stormed out of the room.

DUN DUN DUN! Do you think Kevin is lieing? Or is he telling the truth? What will happen!? Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
